


to be alone with you

by pdawans



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdawans/pseuds/pdawans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles always seems to know exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gongji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/gifts).



> four hours later and you've got yourself an unbeta'd leoniles fic

He didn’t realize just how long he had been staring at nothing, form hunched over his desk with a tome open and unread underneath his hand, expression schooled into one of careful emptiness, until the heavy, warm weight of Niles’ hand settles at the back of his neck.

 

Leo doesn’t jump at the contact, not anymore. The touch was too familiar, too intimate to be from anyone else. 

 

A spark of jealousy ignites in his subconscious, bringing with it flashes of Xander’s hand settling firmly on Kamui’s shoulder, of Camilla wrapping arms like a steel trap around their adoptive brother’s body, pulling him tight against her chest.

 

His carefully masked indifference cracks, and a frown slips through. 

 

Niles notices without fail— Leo knows he does. But the only acknowledgement he receives is that hand on his neck tightening, calloused thumb rubbing at the downy hairs on the back of his neck in a slow, soothing circle. And it _is_ soothing, far more than that sort of touch had any _right_ of being, and gradually his shoulders begin to relax, hand twitching against the dry yellow paper underneath it. That pulls a chuckle out of Niles, low and velveteen from somewhere to his right behind him, and Leo’s frown deepens but his chest fills with warmth anyway. When he at last turns to look at his retainer, lips curled into an empty scowl and cheeks dusted with a rosy pink, Niles is grinning at him. 

 

A flash of fondness makes his heart stutter and Leo quickly turns back to his tome, deepening blush betrayed by the way his ears bleed red. He’s received with another quiet laugh for his trouble and Leo has half a mind to scold Niles for it, but Niles’ hand has begun to knead gently at his neck, working at his overwound muscles with expert precision, and Leo can only lean into it, whatever complaints he may have had dying on his tongue.

 

“Milord?” Niles asks, and there’s a knowing little lilt of amusement hanging off of every word, and if Leo wasn’t so focused his hand was working at poor neck he might have found it in him to be a little miffed. Maybe. Niles is able to get away with far more than Leo would ever want to admit, lately, and he wasn’t about to let Niles be privy to that sort of information. Not like he already didn’t know, anyway. Information gathering was a specialty of his, and he more than anyone was able to read Leo in a way nobody has been able to before. It leaves him vulnerable and raw, especially at times like this when his mind is screaming long and loud at him about how he’ll _never_ be good enough, no matter how talented he is. A genius with magic, they all say. But what good has it ever done him? The things he wants for weren’t something talent alone could give him.

 

“Bed,” Leo murmurs quietly in response, tone ringing hollow to even his own ears, and Niles obeys without question.

 

That comforting hand leaves his neck but as soon as Leo is standing it settles at the small of his back, the smallest of touches, a reminder that Niles was here, and the two make their way back to Leo’s bed chamber in silence. They don’t need to speak. Niles always seems to know what he needs, and tonight was no exception.

 

The second his door shuts behind the two of them Niles’ hands find their way to his face, cupping them with a tenderness that surprises him even now, and Leo reaches up to cover his hands with his own, returning the gaze locked to his own without hesitation. Niles’ thumbs brush over his cheeks, his previous grin retreating and leaving a small, warm smile in its place. Leo loves this expression. Holds the fact that he’s been the only one able to see it close and dear to his heart as it was his to do so. This was and everything it entailed was for him and him alone, and Leo cherishes it more than anything in his entire life. 

 

A soft, almost shy smile of his own gives shape to his lips, expression betraying his compassion, and then Niles kisses him. It’s a slow, tender thing that starts out as chaste as can be, their lips pressing against each other over and over in fond little kisses. It never once deepens until Leo’s lips part, inviting Niles in. And all at once, it’s like a dam had broken. Leo surges against him and Niles responds in kind, tongue licking into his mouth, tasting him, brushing against his own as he swallows up the soft moan Leo makes in the back of his throat. His hands fly to his chest, fingers fisting into the fabric of his short, nonverbal commands of more, more more, and Niles complies in the next instant, his hands dropping from Leo’s face to his hips, squeezing just this side of hard as he drags them closer to his own.

 

They’ve done this enough times by now that Leo doesn’t hesitate to slide his hands up and down over Niles’ chest the second he truly gets desperate for more friction, for more anything, and as his hands drop to Niles’ pants in an attempt to work them open, breaking the kiss to look down, frustrated, when he couldn’t seem to get it done fast enough, he’s stopped by firm hands on his wrists. 

 

“Not so fast,” Niles pants, amusement returning to his voice but now its colored with something darker, something more intimate, and Leo can only shudder as it washes over him. “You’re pretty tense— how about you let me fix that?” 

 

Leo is about to retort with a huff and a “that’s what I was _trying_ to do” when he realizes Niles is seriously offering him a massage. And while his desire urges him to get straight to the point, to bypass unnecessary foreplay if it meant getting what he needed, Niles was right. His shoulders and back ache, brought about by hours of bad posture as he poured over book after book in his study. So it’s with only the _slightest_ disappointment that he nods and allows Niles to take him by the hand to lead him over to his bed. 

 

As he sits him there, he grins down at him— leans in to steal another kiss before pulling back and reaching for his cloak. “Don’t sound so disappointed, now— I guarantee that you’re going to enjoy this.” Leo rolls his eyes and sits back on the bed, but the promise in his tone makes his skin heat. 

 

Niles begins to undress, each article of clothing dropped haphazardly to the floor. Leo works at his own clothing as he watches, mouth dry, as every new bit of tanned, scarred skin is exposed. Niles finishes before he does, immediately goes to assist Leo as he kisses over his face, down his neck, and Leo bites at his lower lip to stifle the sounds that well up with each and every one. When, at last, the two of them are bare, Leo reaches for Niles’ face and pulls him into another kiss, deep and wet, and both of their mouths are spit-slicked when Niles eventually pulls away. 

 

“Mmh. If you keep that up, you’ll spoil your massage..” he teases, voice rough with desire, and now it’s Leo’s turn to smirk at him, proud and coy, and allows Niles’s hand to push him back until he’s laying flat against the bed. His hands smooth themselves over his body and Leo has to fight the urge to shy away, even after so long. He’s rewarded by a gentle squeeze at his hips before Niles shifts him further up the bed. “Turn over,” Niles instructs, and the command in his tone has Leo obeying instantly, blood pumping molten hot through his veins. 

 

Leo concentrates on the sensation of silk against heated skin, against his half-hard cock pressed against the sheets, and swallows hard. He’s only pulled out of his concentration when the bed dips behind him as Niles climbs up onto the bed and then situates himself over Leo, straddling him with his thighs pressed tight to either side of him. The sounds of a bottle being unscrewed makes him lick his lips, anticipation quickening his heartbeat. 

 

The first touch of oil-slick hands to his shoulders makes him twitch, the second has him moaning loud enough to embarrass him as talented fingers press and knead into his tense shoulder muscles. It feels good, and yeah, he’s realizing how badly he needed this as his whole body jerks when Niles’ thumb rubs away a particularly nasty knot, another moan muffled by the pillow his face is buried in. “Good?” comes Niles’ voice from above him and Leo’s reply is cut short as yet another moan is coaxed out of him by those slick fingers. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Niles says, then laughs at the irritated nonsense Leo mumbles into the pillow in response.

 

Niles is slow and methodical with his massaging, working hard to loosen up his shoulders and the back of his neck, fingers pressing, hands squeezing and kneading at his flesh, and before Leo knows it he’s practically boneless underneath him, heat heavy and prominent in his lower belly, dick hard against his sheets. He wants Niles so badly he can hardly stand it, hungry for the weight of his hands somewhere, anywhere on him. Niles gives it to him, as he always does, he just takes his sweet time doing just that. 

 

Gradually Niles begins to work his way down Leo’s back, massaging attentively as he goes, body shifting further and further down Leo’s body to better allow him to administer his touch. Until, at last, he reaches Leo’s ass. Here he pauses, and Leo almost complains at the lack of touch until Niles drizzles cold oil over all over him, and then he does complain, protests into the pillow, damp with his own drool, until Niles soothes him by massaging each fleshy globe. The oil warms quickly under his attention and Leo squirms against the mattress, gasping softly when the action brings with it some much needed friction. Niles pretends not to notice, too busy kneading the supple flesh underneath his hands. 

 

“Niles,” Leo breathes the second he turns his head to the side, voice desperate. Niles pays him no heed, continuing his massage as if he hadn’t heard. But now, every so often, he’ll pause to run a wet finger between his cheeks, teasing at his entrance, and Leo can only rock his hips fruitlessly into the bed with a low, drawn out whine. “ _Please_ ,” he gasps as Niles just barely presses the tip of a finger inside him. His pleas seemed to have earned him something because in the next second Niles slowly pushes a finger into him, all the way to a knuckle, and every inch seems to double the intensity of the heat underneath his skin, wound up to the point that he’s shuddering, cock dripping precum against his silk sheets. When he moves the finger, pulling it out and pushing it back in, Leo’s entire body jerks. “ _Oh,_ ” he pants. “Oh, gods, _yes_.”

 

Niles seems to be about as desperate as he is because he keeps at it, steady, until he’s able to add a second finger, the two of them working hard to stretch him open as Leo whimpers and moans and pushes back against them, whatever pain he may have felt at being worked open forgotten in the face of how starved he is for this, for any sort of touch. He’s only faintly aware of Niles whispering encouragement, of heated words of endearment, each one filling him with a new sort of warmth and Leo is once again struck by how much he cares for this man who devoted his entire life to him.

 

When the third finger pushes into him his back arches, tensing against the burn of the stretch, and Niles soothes him by rubbing circles into his lower back, until Leo is pushing back onto them, pushing them farther inside as he moans and twists the sheets in his fists. 

 

“Leo,” Niles rasps, voice strained. “Can I?” And Leo can only choke out a yes.

Niles pulls Leo up until he’s on his knees, touch fevered and quick, and when one hand settles on his hips, Leo can feel the way his hand shakes.

 

Slowly, he pushes into him, and Leo can feel every inch of him as he stretches to accommodate, filled up in a way that fingers never could, and as he claws at the sheets, nails dragging and catching at the fabric, he faintly wonders if he will ever get used to the sensation of being completed in this way. When Niles bottoms out at last his other hand joins its twin at his waist, gripping hard, he bends over him, chest pressing against Leo’s back as he kisses tenderly at his neck, his shoulders, his back, and Leo comes undone with each and every one. 

 

“Move, please,” he begs, and Niles does just that.

 

It starts slow as it always does, with Niles making sure he adjusts accordingly, but as soon as he deems Leo capable he speeds up, hips rocking into him just this shy of rough, and Leo moans his approval, meeting every thrust with his own. 

 

“Leo,” Niles moans, “you feel so good.”

 

Leo’s cock jumps at how wrecked he sounds, how affectionate, and he echoes it with a whimper of Niles’ name and earns himself a particularly hard thrust, one that has his arms shaking, elbows weak— he isn’t too sure he’ll be able to keep himself upright for much longer. 

 

He was right, because the second Niles lets go of his hips with one hand and moves it to start pumping his dick instead his arms give out on him and his upper half collapses, chest pressing into the mattress, the new angle making Niles drive _deeper_ and when the head of his cock rubs against his prostate he shouts, entire body _shaking_ and gods, he was right _there_. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Leo moans, voice muffled, “gods, Niles, please—“

 

“Leo, I’m—“ Niles chokes out, hips slamming into him now, hand working at Leo’s cock in time with his thrusts, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. “Me too,” Leo moans in reply. “I’m so close already—“ he voices cracks and fails at the end, dissolving into a loud moan, and Niles drives into him with renewed vigor, eager to bring him to his climax. 

 

And as Niles’ dick finds his prostate again and again he tenses and shudders, Niles’ hand pumping his cock hard and fast, he cums. 

 

His lips part in a soundless scream, drool shining wetly at the corner of his lips, wetting the bed underneath him as his body shakes hard once, twice, painting the sheets with his release. He forgets how to breathe for a moment, vision white around the edges, mind utterly blank— he’s pulled back into reality by Niles’ grip tightening at his hips as he continues to thrust into him, rhythm faltering, and then he’s tossing his head back with one final thrust, grinding hard into him as he orgasms. Leo can feel his cum coat his insides, hot and wet, and he manages another weak moan at the feeling.

 

They stay like that for a long moment, the both of them catching their breath, until Niles pulls out and collapses to Leo’s left. Leo pushes himself upright again, glancing down at the mess he made of the sheets with a frown, and glances to Niles where he watches him almost expectantly. With a long-suffering sigh he moves to begin gingerly positioning himself around his cum— ends up being pulled on top of Niles’ chest for his trouble. 

 

“We need to change the sheets,” Leo reminds him, as if Niles wasn’t already aware, his voice still a little breathless. “Later,” Niles replies with a lazy grin and kisses at his nose, his cheeks, and finally, his lips. And then he just watches Leo, as if Leo was his entire world. And he was, Leo supposes. “I love you,” Niles says then, voice soft, almost like he was afraid of saying it. 

 

“I love you too,” Leo replies, and if there was anything in his life that he was certain about, it was that.


End file.
